Fallout: Dark Frost
by Xeno54
Summary: CH.1 rewritten] Follow A cat boy named Shade and a Fox girl Named Frost through both fallout 3 and mostly new Vegas as they try to survive in the World of the wastes and try to find out Why there part animal. sort of slow, romance, action, blood, gore, maybe smut but probably not after the story is done I will defiantly make a squeal. First story please be kind and please review 3
1. Chapter 1 Meeting a new friend rewriten

On the outskirts of D.C. a young boy only the age of five scavenges a convenience store. Something is strange about him though. He has two cat ears and a tail to match due to his genetically modified genes that he got from his parents. He searches a shelf under an open vent, but he knocks over a tin can that echoes through the silent building. He hears a Ghoul heading in his direction, he runs at the wall and kicks of to get more height. He spins in midair catching the shelf with his tail to stop spinning and throws his momentum into the vent. The ghoul comes into view but doesn't seem to notice him, so he stays still and waits.

Eventually the ghoul loses interest so the cat boy leaves before more arrive. He thinks it was awesome to see a ghoul that close. On his way to another building he hears crying, so he jumps up onto a bus and looks in the direction of the crying, It was coming from a locked of ally way. So the boy runs from one end of the bus to get some speed and leaps to a window on the third story of an office building. He climes inside, runs to the other side and looks out the window to see a fox girl maybe three months older than him.

She has pure white hair, Rose red eyes, and nearly pale skin. She is crying with her tail around her entire body. The boy decides to talk to her. He drops down from the second story and landed on the concrete nearly silently, scaring the girl. He takes off the scarf covering his lower face to reveal his nose, mouth and chin, as well as takes of his black glasses to reveal one brown cat eye and one yellow cat eye. The girl looks at the boy inspecting his features.

He has dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black from afar, pale skin, and ears and a tail like hers but belonging to a cat, and they were the same color as his hair.

"Hi!" he says with a joyful smile.

silence.

"I'm Shade. Whats your name?" He says quieter so not to shout at the fox girl, how slowly unwrapped herself from her tail.

"F-Frost." She said in a whisper, but shades cat ears were very good at hearing.

"Hi Frost. Why are you alone in an ally?" Shade asked innocently.

Frost remained silent. Then it became clear to Shade that her parents had died. He felt bad because he was in the same situation, so he decided to do what he does best and hugged the girl. He won't let her be alone.

"I have a den with lots of nice people and the leader is a wolf man who was friends with my parents. do you want to come?" Shade whispered to not hurt the wolf girls ears.

Frost weakly nodded and got up. Shade was about 2two inches taller. The two five year old children headed to the so called "den".

 **Well it took a while but I finally rewrote chapter one.**

 **See ya next chapter =3**


	2. Chapter 2 A Place to belong

On the way back to the den shade looted more buildings while Frost watched silently.

"Why is this person helping me? Do they Want something from me?" Frost thought.

"hey I found some nuka cola. Want some" Shade asked Kindly

"How am I going to open it? With my teeth?" Frost joked

Shade giggled a bit than said "Here." Then suddenly his finger nail turned in to a four inch long razor-sharp claw and he popped it open like it was nothing, handed it to her, and continued to loot.

Frost looked at the soda than the cap. She was completely confused. "How did he? Why did he? Whaaaat?" She thought.

On the way she found she quiet liked the boy and his silly ways. But she could not stop thinking about when he hugged her. It was always at the back of her mind. Why did he hug her when he didn't even know her? She liked that he was nice to her even if she didn't know why. And he seemed to genuinely care about her. But she was scared of what was going to happen at the den. And Shade seemed to notice.

"Why are you so shaky" He asked genuinely concerned. "Are you sick? Cold?"

"Nervous" Frost whispered

Shade stopped causing Frost to bump into him. He turned around and looked at her with a smile so warm it could melt dry ice and said. " Don't be, I'll be right next to you the whole time. And besides they give you a sweet roll if your new!" He beamed

She fox girl felt a lot better after the reassurance. In that moment she knew this cat guy cared about her. He was her first friend.

Later they arrived at a small town with a wall surrounding the perimeter just a few miles away from megaton. They two 5 year old's walked up to the gate as it was opened to be greeted by a man in leather armor with wolf ears and tail to match. He was about 23 with black hair, blued eyes, and really skinny, with white tanned skin. "Hello Shade. Who's your new friend?" He greeted

"Hi grey! This is Frost. Frost this is grey the leader of the town." Shade exclaimed with his tail swaying back and forth distracting Frost.

"I prefer the word mayor. Anyways welcome to the town of Silver Tail Frost. A place mainly for human animals like us but we also have some human citizens here." Grey pronounced.

"Thank you. It is a really pretty town. The houses look really nice and there are not a lot of trees left in the wasteland." The white fox said trying to sound smart. After all she did want to make a good impression. Although she did half to pause to remember how to pronounce wasteland.

"Thank you little one. So this is something I was wondering. How did you discover this place?" Grey asked curiously.

"I found her alone on the street crying so I helped her I said she could come with me to the den."

"Town." Grey interupted

"Sorry, town since she is alone and I was hopping she could stay here As a cit.. _citizane_. Could she? Please! I don't want anyone to be alone... I know how it feels..." As Shade finished he looked down at his feet and closed his eye to stop him self from crying. Frosts heart instantly sank when she saw the person that cares for her, and save her from loneliness nearly start to cry. She hated herself for making her only friend cry.

"I know." grey began to gently scratch behind one of shades ears. which caused shade to start quietly purr.

"You don't have to say yes. I lived on the streets for 4 years. I can still do it." frost said which made Shade freeze and look at her. Nothing but sympathy in his eyes.

"I am not about to throw a young fox girl out in the streets of the capital wasteland. YOU are going to stay here as the a new resident to silver tail." Grey said which then Shade began to jump up and down repeating the words thank you.

Frost was frozen and a tear of joy fell from her face. Because she now had a place to call home. Then Shade brought her in for a long embrace and she cried. Cause she now also had someone to cry into.

It was her best and most cuddly friend. a little cat boy named Shade.


	3. Chapter 3 it begins

Two days ago Frost was on the streets scavenging for food. Now she was part of a community, had a best friend, and was accepted for who and what she was. In the main building the town hall was a room were her and Shade slept. On one side of the room was Shades bed and belongings. On the other side was Frosts. They would spend most of their time together doing what ever five year old's do together. But something bothered Frost, she didn't know what but she kept it to herself. She would not worry Shade.

Later that day a trade caravan came to Silver Tail to trade for food. Silver Tail had a large number of crops so their harvest was quiet plentiful.

"Hello Grey." Said the head of the caravan.

"Hello Vriska." Grey said with a even smile

Vriska Ellwood, A former slaver that left because of the guilt of locking up and enslaving children. Great charisma, okay shot But deadly with a knife or sword. She stood a head shorter than grey with green eyes and crimson hair with slight tanned skin.

The two adults continued their chat and trade while Shade watched from a distance. He never trusted Vriska and still doesn't. But she always brings good crafting material. Shade loved to tinker. He made a spring loaded sword that was retractable for Grey.

As the two continued oblivious to Shade watching from the shadows They finished the trade but when Vriska left the gate she didn't leave. She stayed as if waiting for something.

Frost was sitting in her bed drawing a picture when Shade ran in with a worried look in his face.

"Wheres Grey!" He yelled as if his life depended on it.

"Why?" Frost asked starting to worry. Shade didn't worry unless it was serious.

"I stole this letter from a trader named Vriska who used to be a slaver. She had a note that i stole when she wasn't looking. I don,t know what the big word mean. But i know what slaver, and raid Silver Tail mean." Shade said before a deep breath.

Slaver. The word echoed in Frosts mind. Her biggest fear, becoming a slave. She was completely stunned with fear. She started to cry, but before sh could Shade hugged her and completely cleared her mind of everything bad. She just wanted to be with her best friend. Her very happy, nice, understanding, cuddly, cat eared best friend who she cared about more than she could imagine.

"It's okay Frosty. If we give this to Grey he will stop the slavers. I know he will." Shade said quietly while using the nick name Frosty he cleverly came up with.

While going over the things he traded with Vriska, in his office, Grey was happy about the steal he got when to five tear old's ran through the door looking shaken up and tired form the run to the other side of town.

"Please... Take... Read ... eeehh..." Shade said between gasps for air.

Grey began to read anger growing in his eyes with every word. He would kill Vriska next time he saw her. But now he had to prepare to defend the town from heavily armed slavers.

"Good work you two. I will go round up the guards and warn the town. you to hide, we have less than two hours before they arrive." Grey said in a calm yet stern voice making the two run for their rooms.

1.5 HOURS LATER

A guard was standing on in the watch tower with a sniper rifle when he spotted a large group of slavers. He knew the drill.

"HERE THEY COME!" The guard shouted at the top of his lungs.

The other twelve guards took their positions and prepared to fire. Wearing reinforced metal armor and armed with service rifles, 44. magnums, and hunting shotguns, the guards took place.

Grey stepped out wearing T-51b power armor, armed with a mini gun, muti-plas rifle, and a scoped 44. magnum with armor piercing bullets he took command. This was going to be a long long long day.

The gun fire started. The first kill was by a guard with a head shot causing the slavers head to pop, spraying blood and gore on the road.

It was massacre for the slavers. Their were friends falling like flies. but others snuck in the back and were in the town. This caused panic some guards were forced to move into the town to take them out. But didn't notice one sneak into town hall. Where Shade and Frost were hiding.

After the gun fire started Shade and Frost hurried to hide. Frost would have liked to hide with Shade for comfort but when they heard the door open they both ran to hide.

Suddenly they heard foot steps. It sounded like high heels, Shade knew who it was instantly. Vriska came through the door with a revolver Shade didn't recall seeing before. And he saw slave collars on her belt and knew why she came in here. For them.

"Come out come out where ever you are~." Vriska said in a motherly voice that made Frost freeze with terror.

Frost accidentally knocked over a empty bottle of nuka cola and it shattered when it hit the ground. Vriska turned around to see a red eye watching her from a closet. So she began to walk slowly towards the closet grabbing a slave collar from her belt. She through open the closet and grabbed Frost and said with a sadistic look.

"How does it feel to know you're going to be used as a toy for men and women alike? Like nothing but the animal you are." Vriska said while bringing the collar up to Frosts neck, Frost was crying the whole time. Shades blood boiled and his yellow eye turned red.

"NO!" Shade shouted as he leaped from a hole in the roof onto the floor.

Shade ran forward as Vriska turned around, he jumped and all his nails turned to claws as he swung. He slashed out Vriskas eyes blinding her for life, he didn't stop. He hit the wall and jumped off it to keep the momentum going and clawed her chest three times in quick succession, as well as grab the slave collar. He stopped and jumped on her back, put the slave collar on her and did a front flip over her from her back.

"I will get you you little brat!" Vriska shouted.

Shade grabbed the base ball bat from his closet "No... you wont." Shade said calmly, then sung with all the strength he could muster and hit her in the head with the bat, knocking her out.

Frost sat on the floor watching Shade stand there, covered in blood. his claws had retracted and he lastly said.

"You will never hurt Frost." Shade said in a defensive voice, then frost started to cry harder than she ever cried before

Shade ran to her, hugged her and didn't let go for anything. The gun fire had stopped seconds before Vriska was knocked out. But they didn't notice, they were distracted by each other. Frost faced her fear and Shade got rid of it, Shade hugged and cuddled her till she stopped crying. This boy had done more for her than anyone she had ever met. Her best friend saved her just to save her with no pay.

Grey ran in the room to see Vriska cut, unconscious, and with a slave collar around her neck as well as on her belt. he looked at the other side of the room to see a bloody Shade and a Traumatized Frost cuddling to comfort Frost.

later in the afternoon Grey took Shade to get washed up and to get him new clothes since Shades old pair was covered in blood.

At night Shade returned to his an Frosts room Wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a dark brown jacket, and back cargo pants. As well as completely clean. The two children went to sleep bu Frost was having nightmares about the experience today. she shot up in a cold sweat and tears in her eyes. She went over to Shades bed and saw he was still awake.

Shade turned over and immediately shot up and asked."what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare and don't want to be alone. Can I sleep with you?" Frost asked shyly

Shade nodded and Frost got in. Shade noticed that Frost started to shake and cuddled with her. Frost hugged back and started to cry quietly.

"I was so scared that she would put that thing on me. I-I froze... I can't protect myself. If you weren't there I would have been taken." She cried quietly.

"...Then I will grow up to protect you so you don't have to be scared." Shade said than quietly started to purr "I promise."

Frost felt all her fear go away slowly. And she put her head in the crook of Shades neck and said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

This was the start to a beautiful life. at least they thought.

 **CLIFF HANGER ALERT**

 **writer message: I am having a LOT of fun writing this. Now a bit of an explination of the lay out of the next few chapters. So the next few chapters will be skipping some time. Next chapter will start on Shades seventh birth day and some chapters will skip a bit of time till we get to the point where both shade and frost are 16 and 17. Then all the action blood and gore will happen. the romance starts a bit early but any ways just a warning some time of their lives will be skipped like in the start of fallout 3. So I hope you enjoy and see you next chapter =3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any fallout franchise, sites, What ever, as mush as i wish i did. I am just a big fan of the fallout game series**


	4. Chapter 4 age 7 part 1

_2 YEARS LATER_

Two months ago Frost had turned seven. Today it's Shades turn.

"Happy birthday!" The entire town yelled as Shade walked out the door of the town hall.

"Thanks! I didn't need my ears anyway." Shade joked.

Shade had started taking combat lessons three months ago. He had learned basic attacks. Due to his top five skills, stealth, agility, speed, strength, and perception he decided to learn unarmed, melee, and small guns. He was already good at unarmed attacks but the others he had never done before so he needed some work.

Frost wanted to spend all day with Shade, She already planned to do his favorite thing with him. So far everything was going to plan, so she went to talk to him. But was to late

"Hey Shade great job with scavenging. You brought a lot of good stuff in. How did you know i was looking for some more MF cells?" Grey asked Shade after the compliment.

Shade pulled out a piece of paper Grey wrote to remind himself to get MF cells. Shade pick pocketed him while he was talking to Frost about combat lessons. Which she refused. Grey laughed when Shade handed him the paper.

"You have gotten so good at that it's scary." Grey said while scratching Shades ears causing him to purr.

"Oh I almost forgot Here's your present." Grey said while handing Shade something he's asked for for almost a year now. A laser pointer.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Shade said while hugging the very tall wolf man.

Frost was slightly annoyed. She got Shade a laser pointer as well. Oh well, besides she could make a joke of this.

"Hey you copied." Frost said in a fake disappointed voice, holding a newer looking laser pointer that she made herself.

"Wow it looks homemade. And really clean." Shade said in amazement.

"It is. I spent a lot of time on it. I wanted to make you happy with the best laser pointer in the wasteland." Frost nearly whispered the last sentence while looking away.

She felt a blanket of warmth surround her. she looked forward to see Shade hugging her. she grew to the same height as him so she looked into the eyes of her best friend. HE looked like he was about to cry he was so happy.

"Thank you. It's the best thing I've ever gotten, but you didn't have to spend so much time on me." Shade said with a smile that could melt the coldest of ice.

"Only the best for my best friend." Frost said nearly entranced by Shades eyes

Frost was back in her and Shades room drawing a picture of Shade from memory. She loved art and wanted to be an artist so the drawing was almost like looking in a mirror. Shade was helping a guard with molerats that were eating the crops. so after Frost was finished she went to see if Shade was done.

"He left?" Frost asked the guard.

"Yeah he went to help the mechanic with a broken mr. Handy. For some reason Shade has some amazing repair skills." The guard said while cleaning blood of his combat knife.

Frost ran back and forth every where in town but could not find Shade. It became late in the evening and the sun was setting, her plans had been ruined. Instead of spending all day with Shade, she got to see him for three minutes. She sat on a high wall by using free running skills that Shade taught her, and began to cry.

Mean while Shade was looking for Frost. He went back to there room and looked at there make shift double bed that they made by pushing their two beds together. nowhere, he asked the guards, haven't seen her. He was sad because he wanted to spend time with Frost today.

Frost was up on the wall near the gun range. She was still crying when a gun shot went off and caused her to lose balance. She fell but when she landed it was surprisingly soft for some reason.

"My spine is broken..." coughed someone with a familiar voice from under her.

Frost looked down to see she landed on Shades back. And she mentally punched herself for hurting her best friend. On his birthday non the less.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" She practically yelled.

"It's okay I'm fine. Now I have a question." Frost was surprised when Shade started to hug her. "Where were you! I was looking for you all day." Shade yelled.

"I was looking for YOU all day." Frost Replied.

"I wanted to spend some time with you today. But I never got the chance." Shade said sadly

"I had the same idea. But you were gone and I didn't know where you were."Frost said pulling back to see Shades face.

"Well you know where I am now. That wall looks pretty comfortable." Shade said

Frost knew what he was hinting at. They both jumped up onto the wall and sat next to each other. The two seven tear old's chatted and joked. Frost nearly fell, but Shade caught her and held his best friend close to him so he didn't lose her. The two sat there talking until Frost started to get tired from running around all day. So they went back to their room.

Frost laid on the bed with the laser pointer Shining it on a wall. And like the cat he was, Shade chased the little dot around the room, until he was tired. He snuggled up next to Frost then pulled her in to his arms and started to purr softly.

And Frost wouldn't have it any other way.

 **It's me again. The completely idiotic writer with bad grammar. This was part 1/2 of age 7. I decided that Frost should be a little older than Shade. After next chapter we move on to another age. But don't worry the REAL action story will begin after two more ages, than we reach age sixteen and seventeen. Than I will have to bump up the age group to M for incredibly violent scenes and language.**

 **BUT NO SMUT! NON NADA SILCH ZERO... well mabey but probably not.**

 **see ya next chapter. =3**


	5. update and apology

**Heh heh. Yeah I've got some explaining to do.**

 **It's me again! I just wanted to explain why i haven't been uploading. not that anyone cares about the story. except my one follower. Yay!**

 **Okay back on track, I haven't been uploading because of E3, Been out of town, ect. And it's really annoying because i love writing this story even if no one reads it, I really could not care less. I have always wanted to be a writer, as a kid writing was something I loved doing, and back then no one liked what i wrote but I didn't care. I improved, Yes my grammar is terrible but that's not the point. I haven't gotten to write and being the procrastinator i am, I never got around to it cause i am a huge idiot. But basically I just wanted to say I am sorry for not uploading, I have this big idea in my head that I'm going to start. tomorrow cause it's 11:00 P.M. where i am and i am sleepy.**

 **So see ya next chapter. =3**


	6. Chapter 6 age 7 final

Shade has been taking combat classes for nearly 4 months now, and has gotten quiet good at melee but still needs a bit of work on shooting. So far he has been able to take down five feral ghouls without getting a scratch on him. He also has gotten so good with his reflexes he can stab an enemy without getting any blood on him. Well at least they wont have to get him new clothes as often any more. But one thing that no one knew was why he decided to take combat lessons in the first place. And he would never tell.

A ghoul charged at Shade but he slide out of the way simultaneously cutting its head off with an old chines officer sword. The other three ghouls charge, one on the left, right, and behind. As they get close Shade jumps in the air causing the three ghouls to collide with each other. Shade spins in midair plummeting down into the group. The sword cuts the ghouls heads off in three well aimed spins.

"Great job Shade!" Grey praised the cat boy.

Thanks. I've been practicing a lot." Shade said while stroking the blade of the sword to clean off the blood.

Mean while, Frost was watching from a distance. She was amazed with Shade quick actions, she checked her timer. Eight seconds to take down four feral ghouls. Color her impressed, so far Shade has taken down fifty seven feral ghouls, thirty two mole rats, and forty three bloat flies in four months of training. He was becoming really good at killing, and very calm about it. But she was still bothered by the fact that Shade didn't tell her why he joined combat training. Well then again she never asked. Maybe shell ask later but right now she wanted to focus on her science book she found in a safe in a building on the edge of D.C.

Over time she found that she loved science, healing, and charisma. Frost had started taking healing lessons from the local doctor Ms. Lee Anderson, a regular human how was very skilled with medicine. And lessons in robotics and hacking from the same technician Shade helped build a Mrs. Handy robot that turned out to be Shades birthday present. The two seven year old's decided to call it Handerson, a combination of Handy and Anderson.

The two had found what they wanted to do to help the town. Frost wanted to become the next doctor or doctors assistant. Shade already was doing what he wanted to do, be a scavenger, however he had to leave a lot of good valuable stuff behind do to running away from hostiles. Which he was quite good at because of his natural skill of master parkour which no one knew how he could do master parkour but didn't question it.

Later on in the day the two seven year old animal people sat in there favorite spot. A nice shady spot on the wall where the view was great. The snow fox and black cat had set up a futon in the spot so they could sit together. Shade had one arm around his friend holding her close while she laid there asleep. She had fallen asleep reading a book on terminals, Shade had read along but it made no sense to him, terminals were confusing, but he could build a robot with a tin can and some spare parts.

Frost had awoken to see Shade holding her against his side, her head on his shoulder. He seemed to not have notice Frost wake up, so she laid there for a few moments more enjoying the warmth of her cuddly friend. Finally Shade said something.

"You do know I've known you were awake this whole time right?"

"Wait What. Why didn't you say something?" Frost asked amazed at his perception.

"Cause you didn't. And it looked like you were enjoying your self so why would I stop you?" Shade asked with a fairly good point.

Frost just sighed and continued to lean into her best friend. When she realized she still didn't ask him.

"Hey Shade why did you decide on taking combat lessons?" the fox eared and tailed girl asked.

"Remember two years ago? I made a promise to you." Shade said with a smile on his face as the memory played in his mind.

"What was the promise?" Frost asked completely confused.

"I promised to grow up to protect you so you wouldn't have to be scared any more. And I do not break a promise to my best friend." Shade said with an even look on his face.

Frost couldn't help but hug the cay boy. He threw away most of his time for her. Nothing meant more to her than Shade The little cat boy that saved her from, Loneliness, Death, and her worst fear, slavery. No one had every spent so much time, effort, and resources on her, her heart felt it could explode with gratefulness for the cat boy.

They had left there little spot to go back to there normal lessons. The lessons seemed to go on and on and on but only an hour passed since their lessons started. They had become so close that when they weren't together they were miserable. Grey took notice.

Grey had ended lessons early to talk to Frost about Shade. He asked lee if he could barrow Frost so she ended lessons early as well.

The wolf man and fox child had sit on the make shift double bed. Shade had gone scavenging so Grey thought this would be the perfect time to talk to Frost alone. He was going to talk about Shades relation to the town.

"Man you and Shade have become very close, haven't you." Grey said

"Yes we have. We spend most of our free time together. And most of that time Shade is either hugging me or cuddling me in some way." Frost said with a smile remembering Shade warm hugs.

"Yeah hes been a very cuddly person all his life. But believe it or not, he is incredibly shy and quiet." Grey said with a fatherly tone.

"What? nooo. He is? Wow that is strange, from my point of view he is the most open, silly, and talkative person I've ever met." Frost said surprised.

"Ha ha ha yeah well. Shades Never been like that since he was three... When his parents were killed. I raised him like he was my own child. Me and his parent were good friends. Summer and Brandon Dark were their names. great people, Summer dark was always happy, up beat, and smiling. She would bring a whole room to smiles just by being there, she would always try to make people smile, and she was very agile, could run straight up a three foot building with ease. Brandon dark was a very shy, quiet, and polite man. He was also the finest warrior in the wasteland, beat down two death claws with his claws. Great honorable man. They were both cat people, Brandon a panther and Summer a cheetah. Great parents to." Grey finally finished

"How did they die?" Frost asked Grey With a whole new sadness for Shade.

"Slavers. Sent from ten penny tower. Hopping to get some more free labor." Grey said while growling, his wolf ears laying back.

"bunch a savages." Frost finished mimicking Greys voice.

"Heh heh. I didn't know I sounded like that. Why didn't some one tell me!?" Grey finished with a laugh. Frost laughed along with him.

"Wait so that means that shades full name is-" Frost was cut off by Grey.

"Shade Neko Dark."

"Wow" Frost said in a whisper.

"Shade didn't even want revenge for his parents death, He wanted to avenge them. No large plan to ruin ten pennys life, no torture, just a quick clean kill." Grey said

Then shade walked in the door.

"Hey Wactha guys talking about." Shade asked

Frost got up to hug him "Nothing. Shade Neko Dark."

"Come on! You know my full name but i don't know yours! Unfair!" Shade complained.

Then the day ended. Frost had learned a lot about Shade today, but Grey said not to bring up his parents, it would be to hard for Shade. So Frost never brought it up. The Two kids the fox and the cat snuggled up together laying their foreheads against each others and went to sleep.

 **Man this might be the best chapter I've written. I just wanted to say I will be entirely rewriting chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed I sure did. I will see you next time. =3**


	7. Chapter 7 new feelings

Shade was sitting in a room with a wall lined with weapons but he didn't take any cause he had his own. he wore a black and white scarf that he had since he was 3 wrapped around his neck and covering everything under his nose, and he was also wearing a black ankle length light trench coat, light body armor, boots, and black cargo pants with metal knee pads with cat faces painted on them. He was armed with two gear loaded retractable swords, a 357 revolver, and throwing knives.

Shade was now eleven and this was the arena you fought in to pass for higher skilled combat lessons, if you won of had tried several times but failed, but he felt he could do it this time.

The doors opened and he stepped into the arena and immediately spotted Frost. She was now twelve, of course she was only two months older than shade but they were still the same height. Shade was happy that Frost was there for support.

Frost saw the door open and Shade walked out, _still wearing the scarf even though it's ninety degrees outside I can see._ Frost thought. Shade had worn that scarf since he found in that ally way and he always wears it. Frost was in charge of healing Shade after the fight which no mater how good you are your going to get hurt in this battle.

The other door opened and Shades heart rate increased ever so slightly. A death claw walked out the door and looked right at Shade, then charged. Shade dogged to the left causing the death claw to run into the wall, then blades shot out of the handles he was holding and he slashed the death claws back four times leaving large cuts in the beasts spine. It swung around and hit Shade sending him flying back, _dang I'm just not fast enough._ Shade thought as he got up and pulled out his revolver and fired three shots in the beasts head but they just scratched and annoyed it so it charged, Shade jumped to get out of the way but the Death claw grabbed his leg and sent him to the ground with a loud snap causing everyone to cringe and look away. Shade would not give up so easily. He got up almost instantly and ran back away from the beast, it lunged but Shade jumped over spinning and as it went under he threw three knives simultaneously hitting the beast and making it slide across the ground it's stomach.

Shade knew it wasn't over, the death claw got up and charged three times faster than it had before so Shade panicked and it hit him square in the stomach knocking the air out of him and cutting through his armor causing him to bleed and chock on his own blood as it splattered every were mixing with the death claws blood on the floor due to the fact that when it charged him. He raised both his swords, but the death claw didn't seem to notice the twenty one inch blades impaled in it's chest. Shade fell and the death claw raised it's claw to finish him off when two plasma shots hit it's head melting it. Shade looked in the direction it came from and saw Frost with her plasma defender and Grey with his multi-plas rifle aimed at where the death claws head used to be.

"Sorry Shade but you didn't pass. Frost get him to the medical room quickly!" Grey yelled

Frost jumped into the arena and picked up the surprisingly light cat boy and carried him off to the medical room so she could heal him before he bleeds out.

"Not the way I thought I would get to cuddle with you ha ha *cough*" Shade said weakly to his best friend currently scared to death Shade would bleed out.

"Oh why did that half to happen? Why did you half to get hurt that badly" Frost Whispered while setting the bleeding Shade on a bed.

She ripped open his shirt to see three VERY large and deep cuts in his chest and stomach. She got a lode of stimpacks and healing powder along with other assortments of medical chems and devises.

An hour later Shade was laying on his and Frosts bed looking around the room. A lot of new things were in their room, a terminal,posters, a nuka cola fridge, a working fan, rugs hand stitched by a woman down in rivet city who is the person that Grey got Shades trench coat from. Mr. Handrew the mr. handy robot that Shade repaired handed him a glass of water and left. Shades injuries had fully healed due to the amazing pre war machinery they had available to them, he was just thinking that if he was faster he could have won. He could do some pretty good moves now, He took down an entire band of fully armed raiders with only melee weapons and throwing knives, he had also become a crack shot with guns but only standing still.

If you beat the death claw you get to have simulation classes which teach you black belt level fighting moves from karate, taekwondo, and other fighting skills similar to thoughs. And mobile gun skills which teaches you how to fire a gun accurately while doing parkour and free running. He just wanted to learn these to be the best he could, and to make sure he could protect Frost no matter what.

Frost had learned to use energy weapons but nothing more that involved violence. She was scared to take an others life and froze in terror when someone harassed her. She was scared, traumatized, shy, and fragile girl that Shade would do anything to protect. She was his best friend and only friend cause Grey was more of a parent to him.

Frost had walked in and laid in the bed with Shade under the moon light coming through the window, Then as soon as Frost got comfortable Shade wrapped his arms and tail around her and Frost did the same so the two laid there in each others embrace, tails wrapped around each other acting as blankets as the two cuddled as they did every night. The two were very close friends and Shade was very cuddly and loved to hug Frost every chance he got. But of course Frost did the same.

"Frost." Shade whispered

"Yes?" Frost replied.

Thanks for saving me out there. dang thing almost killed me. They get really fast and it surprises you and make you panic at the sudden turn of events." Shade said replaying the events in his mind.

"Well I wasn't about to let the person I care about the most die." Frost said with a sad yet surprisingly strait face.

"Aww thanks I care about you to." Shade said giving a little squeeze.

Shade fell asleep quickly, after all he did half to fight a death claw, was beaten to a pulp, and spent three hours in recovery.

The next day Frost woke up and Shade was already gone. She got up and looked out one of the windows and looked out over the training field. Shade was one of the only ones there since it was so early in the morning, but there was some one Frost hated as well. A new kid a little older than her, blond hair, blue eyes, and a snake person named Jase who always hit on her, he was always wearing a leather jacket that said tunnel snakes. Frost was disgusted by him.

She decided to focus on Shade. He was in the middle of five wooden targets surrounding him, he jumped and spun upside down in the air throwing five knives which all hit the targets perfectly in the heads, then he landed on his feet in a crouching position and the targets all slowly fell over and hit the ground. Shade was already amazing with blades so he decided to move onto shooting. He went up to a table and laid out his guns of choice for practice, a sawed of shot gun, 357. revolver, a chines assault rifle, and a laser pistol Frost asked him to practice with.

He went down the line of weapons firing them all with stunning accuracy, until he got to the laser pistol. He picked up the large weapon and tried to figure out how to aim, and fire for that matter. After messing around with the device he aimed and fired three shots all hitting the target but no where near where he was aiming. he always aimed for the head or chest, one shot hit the leg, one in the shoulder, and one just bellow the bulls eye on the head. _At least I can hit the target,_ he thought. He continued to practice for another hour be for walking back to his room.

Frost watched him walk away and put the weapons back on the rack by the training area, than spotted Jase looking at her with a sly grin on his face. Frost literally shot at him with a dart gun Shade made hitting him in the leg.

"DAMN THAT HURT!" Jase screamed at the top of his lungs. Frost just smiled to herself.

Shade returned to their room a couple minutes later.

"Hey." Shade greeted

"Hi."Frost replied.

"Nice shot by the way."Shade said with a smile on his face

There was a little silence then the two started laughing. After the two were done their tails swayed back and forth happily. The snake really was annoying as hell, and Shade did NOT like him hitting on Frost. Then gun shots were heard in side the town, Shade and Frost froze, then grabbed their weapons, Frost a medkit, plasma defender, and a ripper. Shade a sawed of shot gun that when you push a button a machete blade comes out, his two swords, and a 44 magnum revolver.

The two jumped out a window to get out faster and landed two stories down with ease and ran to the gun fire. When they arrived they saw blood, bullet shells, and two dead guards. Frost froze and started to hyper ventilate, Shade wrapped her in a comforting hug and shielded her eyes with his shoulder and told her to not think about it. Learning to fight he got used to blood and gore. Grey ran around the corner and saw the two unharmed and sighed in relief and ran over to the two.

"Grey whats going on?" Shade asked.

"A death claw got out of its pen and killed the two guards." Grey answered.

Shade and Frost froze from the answer. _A death claw got out! OH SHIT!_ Shade thought. Frosts mind was blank.

"We have to find it now!" Shade said

Then as if on Que a scream came from a couple houses down, they all looked at each other then ran towards the scream. They rounded the corner and saw the death claw standing over a woman with ram horns, she was cowering down when Shade saw a familiar sight. The death claw raised its claw to finish her off, he charged and the blades shot out of the handles and Shade sliced the death claws hand causing it to focus on him, it tuned around with murder in its eyes.

"RUN!" Shade shouted at the woman as he turned to run.

Grey brought up his 44. and fired at the death claw, the death claw turned around and smacked grey into a wall knocking him out. Frost fired several plasma bolts into the death claws back burning it. It turned Then Shade jumped off a roof that he got on onto its back and impaled his swords into the beasts back. The death claw grabbed Shade and threw him into a wall knocking the air out of his lungs and cracking his spine. The death claw rounded on Frost and picked her up and slammed her into the ground and thrashed her around. Shade saw this and his eyes turned full red and he slowly got up then looked up and his heart broke.

The death claws hand was heading down towards Frosts chest with its claws pointing towards her then everything stopped but him. Shade didn't notice that time stopped, his claws came out of his nails, and they were eight inches long. He jumped up and rapidly sliced the death claw cutting off its arm, its eyes, and its hand then time went back to normal but Shade didn't stop and Sliced open its chest and stomach. Its intestines fell out and Shade stabbed his nails into the death claws empty gut and his hand came out its back. The death claw went limp and it fell over dead, Shade stood there with his arm still extended covered in blood and gore with his eyes closed. Frost and grey stared at him shocked, Grey had woken up a little while ago and he was generally impressed.

 **Frosts POV First person  
**

Ow my back why can't I breath. I looked up to see the face of the death claw, Wheres Shade I want to look at something nice. Wait why is he covered in thick black smoke? _slice slice slice slice slice_. suddenly he was in front of me with his claws extended covered in blood, and the death claws arm was gone and the hand on its other arm is gone. what happened?

 **NORMAL**

"It's about time you inherited that." Grey said getting up

"What are you talking about?" Shade said his eyes back to normal.

"You practically teleported you went so fast and you where covered in some sort of smoke stuff." Frost added

"It was pure shadow. His mother had it. She was amazingly fast and she described it as time stopping but she doesn't. I knew it was only a matter of time till you could use it." Grey said

"Well i don't know wha-" Shade was interrupted when he was suddenly thrown into a wall faster than a bullet.

Shade got up and tried to walk but when he took one step he was thrown by the pure shadow. But at least he could stay on his feet because he had no momentum he would get a burst of speed the stop dead in his tracks. Then Grey grabbed him to stop him from moving.

"Wow stop moving. Your body is trying to adjust to the sudden change just give it a few minutes. Your mother had the same problem when she got it. Frost could you take Shade back to your room?" Grey asked

Frost nodded and carried Shade back to their room. Frost wasn't very strong but Shade was very very very light. So she carried him with ease.

once they got to their room shade had gotten control over his new speed. Mostly, he couldn't run with out going the speed of a bullet so he just walked around for the time being.

Grey had come in and started to explain what it was."So your mother as I said before was very fast, agile, and stealthy but she was also gifted with this something. It gave her three abilities, night vision, super speed, and invisibility in darkness which means if you in darkness you can turn invisible but she said it was really hard to use and get used to but speed was the easiest. She explained it was like a bullet you can run normally but you can get a boost of speed making you faster than a bullet and you moving so fast it's like time is stopping but your running normal speed. She said she could never explain how it works just that if you practice you will learn to control it. And speaking of learning I expect to see you at the simulation hub in three days." Grey said

"What do you mean?" Shade asked

"Frost caught on "You did kill a death claw didn't you?"

"...WOOOOHOOOO!" Shade shouted and jumped in the air then suddenly slammed into the wall

Frost was very happy for Shade. He saved her life again she could never repay him for all hes done for her. Her best friend Shade looked at her with a huge smile that made her face redden slightly. She couldn't believe it. She has started to develop feelings for Shade.

This was going to be a crazy month for them.


	8. Chapter 8 Ten penny

"YA!" a raider shouted as he swung a bat.

Shade dodged to the left spinning and slicing the raider twice in the back killing him efficiently, Shade swung the sword upside down in his hand and stabbed the other raider who was reloading in the back. Shade stopped and looked around at the corpses in front of the wall protecting silver tail with the raider still impaled on his sword, Shade spun sending the raiders top half to fly into the air. Shade looked at one of the guards and held his thumb up signaling the all clear.

Shade was fourteen now and had gotten very mature but was still childish at most times, He was now five feet eleven and his fangs had fully grown in but his claws still had some growing to do. He still wore the same scarf every day and used it as a face mask to keep dust out of his mouth and nose, and to keep people from seeing his full face.

He was outside the walls taking care of some raiders that were very ill equipped so he didn't even have to bring a gun. He had gotten to be one of the best marksmen on the planet, He could do a front flip and mid way through the flip he could fire three shot accurately. He spent most of his time practicing with his weapons and his new set of "SKILLS". Shade had gotten control of his speed but that's all he could control, he was also be able to become invisible in the darkness and light telekinesis that could lift the weight of a heavy pistol.

Frost was watching from the distance internally cringing at the blood, even though she should be used to it by now being a medic and all. since the day of the death claw escape, Frost has thought of shade as more of a best friend but never said anything to him because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She usually watched him from a distance and healed him when he got hurt and nights were still the same as always, Staying in Shades arms but now instead of sleeping she would stay awake and look at him day dreaming. or night dreaming in that case.

Shade noticed that she would be tired in the morning so he would take her to the little spot they had set up the couch and tell her to rest. he always kept guard though because raiders and thugs attacks were getting more common and sometimes very dangerous.

Shade was sitting on the couch looking over the horizon looking at megaton while Frost was curled up in a ball with her head on his lap in a deep sleep while Shade mindlessly pet behind one of her fox ears gently. He loved these moments when he could just be with frost and relax, He was never really in town any more, he was always out looting and scavenging being the head scavenger.

Shade was going through his memories in his head, the first time he met Frost, their first birthday together, and just of their adventures in general. He had started to see Frost as a bit more than a friend but was unaware of Frosts feelings, but he just went on like normal and is very good at hiding his emotions. He would probably tell her at some point but not for a while. For now it was his little secret.

 **2 months later.**

Raider attacks had become very frequent and deadly and nearly happened every day. Shade was getting sick of it.

 _slice_ a raiders head comes off, _stab slice slice slice_ two raiders dead and ones hand cut off cause his gun to fall to the floor, there all dead.

Shade was becoming sick to his stomach from the blood and gore on the ground and vomited, but as he did he noticed something, a note, it read.

 _Ground squad 78QA,_

 _We have been ordered by Ten penny to take down some old town out by megaton, there's a high danger warning of some sort of ninja cat that every one is calling the dark. He's apparently super fast, agile, smart, and a meat grinder with melee weapons. But the risk is worth the reward of 100,000 caps. So get to hunting_

 _, The Pitt_

Shades face was stone and expressionless but his eyes were full red and glowing he went back in the town and delivered the letter to Grey.

"Grey I think I found something that might interest you." Shade said pulling the scarf down off his face.

Grey took the note and read it, anger growing in his eyes, his ears stood strait up and his tail straight.

"Ten penny. of course. Who else would it be but that stupid, GOD-DAMN MOTHERFU-" How ever Grey was cut off by shade

"I think we should attack, ask him why he was attacking us, and slit his throat." Shade said Red beginning to fade.

"No. Too risky."

"BUT I-"

"No I forbid you to go! I Don't want another death of a member of the dark family! I can't let that happen again..." Grey said with a sad look on his face

"... okay grey okay..." Shade lost all red in his eyes and a tear fell to the floor. Why did Grey have to bring his parents into this.

A couple hours later Shade and Frost had gone to sleep. How ever Shade was Still wide awake. He got up and looked at his clock, 12:30 A.M. Shade grabbed his gear and wrote a note saying he was going to ten penny tower and began to walk out the door but took one last look at Frost. _She looks adorable while she's sleeping, even her tail is slightly wagging. Cute._ Shade thought as he pulled out a picture of him and her together as kids. That could be the last time he sees her. He walked out the door and began his walk to Ten penny tower.

Frost had grown cold and wok up from a dream that she would have loved to continue, She got up and saw a piece of paper on her terminal, She walked over now fully awake from curiosity and took the piece of paper and read the note and began to cry. All it said was that Shade was going to Ten penny tower and that this was his goodbye if he didn't make it out alive. She ran to Greys office and handed him the letter. He froze.

"We have to help him!" Frost said in a panicky voice.

"We can't..." Was all that Grey said.

"...WHAT. What do you mean WE CAN'T HELP HIM! YOU PROMISED HIS PARENTS YOU WOULD ALWAYS PROTECT HIM! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD PROTECT HIM!" Frost screamed tear flowing from her eyes as she broke down on the floor.

"I know but we can't go to ten penny they would shot us on sight, but Shade is the most stealthy person in the wasteland. He hid from a blood hound in the dark two feet away and still wasn't detected. He has the best chance of even getting in so all we can do is just hope and pray he will turn back or succeed." Grey said in the same heart broken tone as before

Accept that he saw and talked to Shade before he left.

 _Shade I know what your doing and please don't._

 _I have to. So don't try to stop me. please._

 _I won't but if your going through with this, then i want too give you this_

Grey held out a large midnight black cloak with a white cat face on it.

 _What is that?_

 _A cloak that belong to your father. It's made of a material that is completely silent and nearly invisible in the darkness. I was going to give it to you on your birth day but if you might die today now would be the best time._

 _Thank you I love it._

 _I also have your mothers white one just in case._

 _... Give it to Frost as a gift for me would ya?_

 _Sure. now give me a hug you over grown kitten._

 _ **AT TEN PENNY TOWER  
**_

"So what are you going to do after your shift?" A ten penny guard asks the other

"Don't know. Probably hit on the new girl on the third floor." The other ten penny guard says

...

"I'm going on break for a bit to go to the bathroom"

"K"

A cloaked figure with a white and black scarf around his face walked into the front gate hood covering his eyes

"Hey what are you do-" The guards sentence was cut short by a black throwing knife in his throat.

Shade retrieved his knife and ran up the wall to an open second story building. once inside he hid in the Shadows where broken and turned of lights were, and it made him invisible and he was already silent. He had a combat knife upside down in his hand, he sneaked to the end of the wall and looked around the corner to see the guard who was on break.

The guard reached the corner and was pulled down with his mouth covered and stabbed in the throat coming out the back of his neck. Shade left him and the knife as a sign. And besides, he would be out of here before any one sees the body any ways.

He walked around another corner on the middle floor of the building to see two guards who went to say something but Shade was consumed in a black smoke _slice._ Shade was suddenly behind the guards with both his swords extended outwards covered on blood. Suddenly blood started to shoot out of both guards necks spraying the walls crimson and both their head fell off and their bodies fell limp to the ground with a heavy thud. Shade started to walk away when he heard metal thuds on the ground and through a knife down the hall way, a guard walked around the corner to get hit in the eye with a kitchen knife on of the guards he killed had on him that he grabbed when he used his powers to bullet by them.

shade used his super speed to go all the way to the top floor slicing any guards in two on the way. He made it to the top floor and what awaited him was ten penny himself

"Hello you must be the dark." Ten penny said from across the room. Shade was silent

"I'll take silence as a yes. So I assume you are here to kill me considering what I saw on the camera. You hung a man by his own intestines and cut his legs off in the blink of an eye. Literally. " Ten penny seemed impressed with his skills.

"You attacked What I hold Dear. I had no Choice." Shade said revealing his eyes.

"Oh I remember your eyes you were the dark's kid. Your parents gave their life to protect you, Great parents." Ten penny seemed to want to make Shade angry, but his eyes didn't change.

"Enough talk time to die."Shade said raising his revolver When suddenly he was hit in the head with a sledge hammer.

Shade got up slowly to see a masked figure with a sledge hammer, minigun, and a bumper sword. He was wearing power armor so he couldn't see the persons face.

"This is coma, my personal body guard I just hired. Coma dispose of this animal."Ten penny ordered

Coma swung his bumper sword But Shade was suddenly behind him and slashed at his power armor core, but coma blocked the attack and sent Shade flying into a wall and pulled out his mini gun, Shade looked in terror and blinked behind a desk. He was exhausted from using his powers and took a breath as bullets hit the desk shredding it so he only had a few seconds, Shade pulled out his two sawed off shotguns and blind fired over the desk

 _clank clank clank calnk_

Four successful shots hit Coma and caused him to lose his balance, Shade took advantage and sprinted at Coma weaving left and right dodging bullets but getting hit here and there, He was within range to do some real damage. Two machete blades extended out of the reloaded sawed offs and Shade sliced with all his strength slicing the mini gun out of the power armored soldier firing as he did causing the shot gun to blast a large hole in his power armor thanks to the armor piercing shells. Coma stumbled back and Shade put his shotguns away and pulled out his retractable swords and slicing the exposed flesh through the hole in the power armor, each slice throwing blood on Shade and the floor, When his inner organs started to Show Shade pulled out his revolver and fired all six Shots into the hole screaming bloody murder. Shade stopped And Coma was coughing up blood in his helmet drowning in the crimson liquid. Coma feel over limp, blood still pouring out of his stomach onto the floor.

"I didn't come here to die, I came here to kill you penny." Shade said limping due to the multiple bullet wounds on one leg.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! I"LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Ten penny begged.

"You attacked the person I love the most several times, Took her parents, And tried to enslave her. Just die" Shade said with a cold look in his slight red eyes

 _slice_

Ten penny fell over gripping his throat as blood poured out. Guards were banging on the door , Shade ran to the balcony and jumped off as the door caved in. He landed silently in the crouching position, looked up at the building, and limped away back to the village in the pitch black night.

Frost was curled up in their bed crying in the same position as When her and Shade first met, Curled up into a ball with her tail wrapped tightly around her, wishing she could see Shade again. Then as if on cue Shade walks in bandaged up and slightly limping.

"Hey." Shade said quietly.

Frost just stared in shock then broke down completely wailing and screaming. Shade waited for her to calm down and when she did she sniffled and stuttered .

"I-I thou-ought you were dead."

"It will take more than a couple bullets to kill me." Shade said quietly

"When I thought you were dead I broke. I don't want you to leave me... I-I don't want to be alone again!"Frost shouted the last part and she buried her head in her tail.

Shade walked over, pulled her head up and looked into her eyes.

"I will never leave you." Shade said quietly.

Then he kissed her. Frost was stunned at first but kissed back. They stayed like that for a while then Shade pulled back.

"I love you Frost. And don't forget that."

Shade crawled into bed with his partner and did the same thing as he did every night, wrapped Frost in his arms, Wrap his tail around hers, But this time he ended with a long heart felt kiss and went to sleep.

Frost cried into his chest softly reveled that he was okay, and that he loved her. One of these days she sward She would make it up to him. She snuggled up to her lover gaining a purr from him, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **SO sorry for the huge delay, I have been very busy and A.F.C.** **finally after so long one I uploaded the next chapter, two I started the romance, and three I stopped procrastinating and wrote it. So yeah if you think it took so long cause i spent that time writing, I was actualy just really lazy and forgot about the story till I put ice in my water which reminded me of frost which remined me of dark frost so I got to writing. ANd probably by the time you see this I will have changed the rating to M... So yeah that is all I have to say pleas review so I can see how bad/good I am in your opinion so I know what to improve on and what I am good on. And I will see mew next chapter =3.**

 **DONT HATE ME FOR THE CAT PUN PLZ!**


	9. Chapter 9 new faces

It's been two weeks since the ten penny assassination as the wastelanders are calling it. Most are happy that the piece of shit is dead but there are just some who morn a persons life no matter who the victim is. Shade has been patched up and made a full recovery, VERY glad that he can still walk, According to Frost it was just off of the nerves which would have paralyzed the leg.

Shade and Frost have both been wearing their new cloaks, Frost in a pure white one which Shade insisted having a fox stitched in it so they could match in style. And Shade in his pitch black cloak with a cat stitched in to symbolize his feline heritage. Frost never really knew why it was like that, It's not like he's the only cat inheritor. Right?

Frost had walked in to the armory to talk to grey as Shade was just leaving, His scarf flapping around in the wind coming from the open door. He stopped and pecked Frost on the cheek causing her blood to run to her Cheeks.

"Ha ha. Your too easy." Laughed Shade

"Shush you over grown kitten." Frost said with a sly grin as Shade walked out the door laughing at his new description.

Grey watched the new couple joke around as if nothing changed, but he could tell that Frost was hopping for more than a kiss on the cheek. He loved that the two had gotten together, of course he found out on Frosts birthday one week ago.

"So what brings you 'round the armory? Looking for a new weapon?" Grey asked with a stereotypical western accent

"No I'm fine with duel wielding Plasma defenders. I was wondering why Shades cloak has a cat face on it to symbolize that it's his." Frost answered the wolf inheritors question

Grey rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully."Frost. How many cat inheritors have you seen in this town besides Shade? non, that's because Cat inheritors are the rarest kind of inheritor. You have a higher chance to see deathclaws mating than coming across a cat inheritor." Grey explained in a 'descriptive' manner.

"So does that mean shade is like the only one left?" Frost asked concerned.

"Hahaha no. He actually has three brothers and two sisters." Grey explained nonchalantly.

Frosts brain broke when she heard this information. ' _THREE brothers and TWO sisters! HOW COME THIS HAS NEVER COME UP!'_ Frost was internally screaming with how INSANE this information is.

"Yeah I'm the youngest in the family." Shade said hanging from the roof from his tail. Wait. when did he get in here?

"His family went to the two places they were most likely to find the facility where us inheritors were created to learn more about them selves. Shade didn't go cause he was only four and could barley talk in full sentences. So I decided he would stay here and live a simply safe-ish life in Silver tail."Grey explained.

So over the next couple of minutes Grey explained what the dark family members looked like.

The oldest member was Neko, a very tall and muscular man the age of currently the age of twenty three with long black hair, ears and tail and had one red eye and one blue eye. He was the quiet one with the most determination to protect his family.

The second oldest one was Shadow. He is twenty two with light brown hair, ears and tail. One brown eye and one black eye. He was the fun alcoholic with a very active imagination. He was also the one Shade got his cuddliness from.

The third oldest was Jaz short for jazmine. She is twenty two with blond hair, ears and tail. One eye blue one eye green. She was shy, kind, and clumsy yet the cutest thing in the wasteland, She could melt your heart when she sings. But she can snipe better and faster than a dead-eye ranger.

The fourth youngest was Matt. Medium height, twenty two, and ginger. He has one red eye and one purple eye. He is a big flirt how can't keep his mouth shut, yet very loyal and dependable.

Finally we have the youngest, Siel. Medium height, twenty, black hair. Has one blue eye and one purple eye. She is almost exactly like Shade but more rebellious and talks more.

"- And that's basically the entire family." Grey finished.

"Okay. So where did they go?" Frost asked.

"Neko, Matt, And Shadow went to New Vegas while Jaz and Siel went to Manhattan. They're the places most likely to have the lab. New Vegas because it would be unexpected and Manhattan because it had the largest war labs in America." Shade answered.

"Okay final question. How do you have so many relatives so close to the same age?!" Frost Questioned in a tone that sounded like it was the most important thing on earth.

"Well cats have litters right? So do cat inheritors, but they're born at the same rate as humans so she had a baby every nine months. The reason Shade is so much younger is because for some reason Summer didn't have a litter, it was only him." Grey said with with a smile.

...

"Nothing? No response?" Grey asked.

"Nope" Shade and Frost said simultaneously.

Later that night, Shade and Frost were lying on there bed, Frost in Shades embrace nusling his neck while his chin rest atop her head. They enjoyed these moments even better than before now that they were a couple. Shade was absentmindedly rubbing his hands through Frosts silky Snow white hair purring.

"Hey Frost. Whats your last name?" Shade asked all of the sudden.

Frost took a moment to think. She actually didn't know her last name, She wasn't old enough to remember what her parents said her last name was, so she always said it was Frost just like her first name.

"I don't know. I always said it was Frost." Frost answered his question.

"Hmm. Frost Frost. No on found that suspicious?" Shade asked.

"No one asked." Frost said while backing her head up to look in his eyes.

"Dark Frost." Shade whispered.

"What?" Frost looked at him like he was crazy.

"That could be our team name. Team Dark Frost." Shade ended in a whisper for dramatic effect.

"I like it" Frost said returning to her previous position.

Shade hummed in agreement and kissed the top of Frosts head and falling into a dreamless sleep, Purring at the feeling of Frosts warmth.

For Frost, The next day had been the same as most days, Frost would practice coding and science as well as build a couple of new weapons for her to use like the plasma sniper she had made a couple days ago. Jase would hit on her, Then Shade would bit Jase's shoulder with his fangs causing him to go unconscious from blood loss. Think about Shades warm body-heat that she felt when she lie in bed and cuddle with the taller teen, make her thoughts a reality, go to bed. Pretty simple. But for Shade this was not an ordinary day.

Shade was scavenging with pretty good luck finding, ammo, food, scrap electronics, and LOTS of caps, he would take out raiders with his bow that he made with his new forging skills. He came across a raider out post near the river in the center of Washington city, he aimed his bow and released the arrow as it hit the target in the throat with a satisfying blood splatter. He drew closer and approached the entrance still wide open and listened in on a conversation.

"So when are we doing this?" A raiders voice could be heard from inside the shack.

"We go after them tomorrow." A voice more safisticated than a raiders belonged to an old man facing away from the entrance so Shade couldn't see him.

"Who are we going after again?" A raider asked.

"That boy that killed penny and his fox companion." The man said as he turned around to reveal he was wearing a mask with some sort of symbol on it.

The man spotted Shades tail and pulled out a plasma pistol and fired but Shade was to quick and used his powers to shoot himself onto a near by roof three stories up on an old apartment building. The man and his guard came out and shot up at Shade but he vanished in the shadow but the guard could still see him somehow. Shade pulled out his bow and quickly fired an arrow in the guards head but blood didn't come out, wires did. The machine fell over with a thud as it sputtered and died all that was left was the man in the mask.

The man fired three more shots that Shade easily dodged, but that was the mans plan. Shade pulled out to handles which turned into swords and he preparing to slice but when he did he was sent flying by an electric shock. Shade was woozy but forced himself to get up and when he did he saw an electric field around the man. 'Tesla-armor' Shade thought as he remembered that Tesla-armor was immune to every thing but energy weapons, the one thing Shade didn't carry.

"I did some research on you dark, I know you don't carry energy weapons with you unless you have no choice." The man said with a laugh.

'Well he did hid research alright.' Shade thought as he tried to think of another solution but had no ideas. Until the man took his coat off to reveal a miniature version with nearly no Tesla power and easily beaten as long as Shade used nothing metal. So he rushed forward but this time with his five inch long claws extended, he had a sly grin under his scarf. The man panicked at how fast Shade figured it out and he brought up his pistol and fired as fast as he could. Plasma flew past Shade as he ducked, swerved, and spun to avoid getting shot until he was face to face with the man and he brought up his right hand to smash the mans skull in. When his claw made contact it stung him with an electric shock that made his whole body jerk down faster, claws ripping through the thin metal mask tearing it to shreds, as well as the mans face. His claws cut deep into the mans cranium causing blood to squirt out onto the floor and on Shade, he pulled out his claws with a sickening squelch as meat and bone tour from the former mans corpse.

Meat and blood remained on Shades claw as he ripped it out of the man, corpse falling limp to the ground, Shade picked up the plasma pistol and hid it in his cloak. Now more people want to kill him! What is going on in the wasteland nowadays.

Shade returned home to Silver Tail around seven p.m. and he could not wait to wash up and curl up next to Frost and go to sleep. After his Shower he put on his casual sleep wear of a black tee shirt, shorts, his scarf, and cloak and walked in his room to be greeted with a sleeping fox girl with pure white hair and pale skin slightly shivering from the cold so of course Shade had to do the right thing. He curled up next to her and she immediately wrapped her arms around him, Shade left a soft brief kiss on her lips before pulling the covers over them and fell asleep with one last thought.

'She worked pretty hard today, she should rest. I'll tell her in two days, for now I just want to enjoy her warmth.' And with that final thought he fell asleep.

 **Hmm robotic men, strange symbols. I wonder who they could be. Anyways now you get to see the rest of the dark family in all it's cat glory! You will be meeting them later on in the story so don't just forget about them. So just wait and see what happens next time. 'hype bomb detected.'**


	10. Chapter 10 Goodbye Silver Tail

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and the wind was blowing. Shade was out practicing with his bow that he upgraded with sights to help him with his aim so he doesn't need to hope he hits it or waste energy using his telekinesis to move the arrow in midair. Shade stomped on a board and three cans went in the air and he fired three arrows one after the other in quick succession. He hit two cans and skimmed the last one.

"Damn." Shade whispered under his breath.

He went, regathered his arrows and set up more tin can. Shade lined up his shot and stomped on the board, the cans flew in the air and Shade went into bullet time, the cans lined up and he hit all three with one arrow. He he put the bow around his back and let out a long breath as he went and retrieved his arrows and continued to practice his bullet time .

Frost was a few feet behind observing his new ability he had acquired due to either his powers or his cat inheritance. Either way she was eager to help him perfect his new talent. To Frost it looked like Shade had light speed reflexes but in reality time had lowed down for Shade so he had time to line up his shot and nail the cans to the wall.

After Frost had been satisfied with Watching Shade practice she had decided to go the the medical station and practice her medical science. So she left her Cat inheritor lover with a long kiss and a pinch on the tail to annoy him. Sometimes Frost just let her inner fox take over and be mischievous.

After practice Shade went back to there little spot in the hole in the wall and relaxed on the futon looking out over the horizon. A few minutes later Shade saw a large army of people in metal armor with the same symbol tattooed on there left cheek and the man in the mask. Some other guards spotted this and alerted grey but Shade was more worried about getting Frost to safety than everybody else.

Shade burst through the door of the medical station.

"Frost, Lee we have to get out of here and to a safer location now!" Shade yelled

Frost and lee didn't question why they just got to a safe location with Shade in tail and prepared for an attack. Shade left to go help the men on the wall with a sniper rifle he used when he defended on the wall.

Once Shade arrived Grey made his way to him.

"Shade are you aware of what the plan is?"Grey asked but was met with a Shade shaking his head.

"We are going to have the snipers fire on my mark and than the grenadiers will use their grenade launchers to take out the men in the front. That should leave the men in the middle for our new guys to take out with their assault rifles. Got it?"Grey asked

Shade nodded his head and took aim for one with a strange looking launcher aimed at the wall.

"On my mark snipers. Aim. Co-" Grey was cut of by a large noise.

Shade looked on in terror as nine mini-nukes flew towards the wall, he grabbed Grey and jumped off the wall and landed three stories down. Two seconds after the wall exploded, shrapnel, metal, blood and gore flew every where. Shade and Grey were sent flying but they were still alive but not in the best condition. Shade looked back only to be met by a three tenths of the wall missing and a wave of lasers and plasma. Shade and grey made it out unscathed but the town did not.

The buildings were burning and the people who didn't make it in time were now goo and ash or bodies pined to wall with scrap metal that was one a steel wall that protected them. Screams and gun fire was all that could be heard as the village was being destroyed by androids. But all Shade cared about was finding Frost and getting out of there as fast as possible.

Shade and Grey made their way to the armory powered by rage slaughtering every robot that got in their way. Shade took to the roof tops, Scarf covering his face and cloak covering his ears and tail. He ran across the roof tops with his shot guns with the blades extended, _BANG_ a robots head explodes _SLICE_ two are cut in-half . Shade finally makes it to the armory covered in goo and dust that was once his friends and family.

Shade walks in the armory and locks the steel door behind him and turns around only to be met with the Fox girl he loved embracing him and meeting his lips with a long and passionate kiss her tail swaying back and forth out of pure joy that her cat boy is still alive.

"Shade your okay! I just heard the bang and I... I just-" Frost started to sob.

Shade held her to his chest and hushed quietly and she calmed down looking up into Shades brown and yellow eyes with her own bright red tear-stained ones and leaned back into the embrace.

After a while Shade and frost gathered up all the ammo and caps they could and got ready to run because they could not defend the place anymore. Shade had began to tear up because of the thought of leaving his home.

"Shade I know it hurts but we have to go or else we'll die." Grey said with a sad look on his face.

Shade let out one shaky breath and got up from his kneeling position. They were about to leave when they heard the same noise as before and the front door exploded sending the three inheritors flying back into a wall.

" 'cough cough' Frost are you alright?" Shade asked

"Yeah I'm good." Frost said in a strained voice.

Shade was about to ask Grey if he was good until he turned around and tears flowed down his face. He saw Grey pinned to a wall by a large piece of metal that was once the door.

"Hey there little cat." Grey wheezed

"no... You can't... Please" Shade broke.

Shade fell onto his wolf guardian and into tears, sobs, screams, and cat noises.

"Hey now. it will be okay... just get you and your girlfriend out of here..." Grey whispered.

Androids could be heard approaching the building.

"You can get up I know yo-you c-can." Shade sobbed.

"Just go I'll cover your escape... Please This is my last wish... For you and Frost to survive. Just go."Grey shoved Shade out of the way and fired two well aimed shots past the weeping frost into two androids that made there way to the hole.

"Okay Grey...Okay."Shade got up and picked up Frost in the bridal position and used his speed power to get them out of the town within three seconds, Sobbing.

"Good cat Shade... Good... Cat..."Grey let out one last breath before shutting his eyes as fire consumed him.

Shade had stopped on top of a hill nearly a mile away to take one last look at his home as memories flashed in his mind of him, Grey,and Frost. Frost knelt down behind the sitting cat inheritor and wrapped one arm around him and one arm on his head petting him slowly causing him to purr gently. He had stopped sobbing but tears still fell.

"I swear I will get them back for what they have done to us." Shade swore.

"You'd better." Frost said next to him now but still holding him close.

"We should make our way towards megaton I know Grey said that if any thing happened to him Moira would house use. we have nowhere else to go so we may as well." Shade said standing up.

"I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you." Frost said as she leaned in and gave Shade a kiss on the Cheek.

Shade smiled mischievously and picked up Frost in the bridal position and began their walk to megaton. But they didn't know that rumors of the Dark Frost team had spread around the capital wasteland so they have a name for themselves and not particularly a good one.

 **Maaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn that took forever! I'm back in full force with another chapter that took too long to write. Why? Human. Are. Annoying. I have had company all last week and yard work all this week and fanfic decided to delete all my past progress of SIX THOUSAND WORDS and not work for THREE DAYS! IT WAS RETARDED! But at least it is working now so I could upload this so please enjoy I went through a lot of annoying work to get fanfic working again. sorry it's not SIX THOUSAND WORDS and relay short but I got fucking annoyed and just had to get it done. so I'll see mew next Chapter =3**


	11. Chapter 11 the shy cat and the warrior

SilverTail, a war zone left to rot and burn and melt with no more inheritors to inhabit it. Inheritors were rare already but now they were almost extinct. there were only for races left, Wolf, cat, fox, and rabbit. Two inheritors that were residents and the last known survivors of the attack on SilverTail walk along the road to Megaton to find a new home, and maybe a new life.

Shade and Frost walk alone a hill top looking over the horizon to see if they could spot any hostiles on they way to Megaton. Shade hasn't talked much since the attack but he kept smiling, even if it was under his scarf, He tried to keep at least an acceptable mood because he hadn't lost everything, He still had his girlfriend, the fox inheritor named Frost, The did everything in his power to protect her and killed anything that posed a threat to them on the road so they would have a lot of mole-rat meat to sell when they arrived.

"Shade, are you still having flashbacks?" Frost asked in a small soft voice.

"Nah I think they're gone. for now at least." Shade said in a slightly robotic voice clearly lying.

Shade had experienced flashbacks since the Dark Frost pair had started traveling, Thankfully they were happy memories and not ones that would make him even more depressed than he already was at the moment. Most of the memories where of him and Frost running around as kids, playing around on the wall, curling up together on the bed, teaching Frost how to free-run, and all the warm cuddles they did on the futon the was the first thing to get caught by the mini nukes. Shade started to cry silently, Frost wrapped her tail around Shades and wrapped her arms around him as they walked.

The attack had hurt frost just a little bit less than Shade and she could coup faster, but it broke her heart to see her lover cry so she did the same as Shade did for her when they first met. Be there for him.

After a few minutes of walking the Dark Frost pair were near the entrance of Megaton when something on the wall caught Shades eye, a piece of paper with the word "WANTED" on the front. Shade walk over to the piece of paper and stood still for a couple of seconds before ripping it off violently and showing it to Frost.

The letter stated: WANTED two inheritors by the name of Shade Dark and Frost ? Shade is the cat inheritor shown in the picture {IMAGINATION} Frost is a fox inheritor, her image is unknown. The pair is known as Team Dark Frost, the are highly skilled and extremely deadly. You will be rewarded greatly if captured/killed ALIVE: 200,000 caps, DEAD:75,000 caps.

Shade pulled Frost to his side and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to cover his ears and Frost did the same. They walked in bracing for the worst.

The giant metal gate closed behind them as they looked around inside but the large bomb in the center of town caught Shades eye and he approached it and opened a side panel.

"Easy." Shade scoffed.

Shade cut three Wires as the large bomb made a noise and died. pleased with his work Shade returned to Frost and began to turn around but bumped into someone, It was Moira.

"Oh hi guys welcome to megaton!" Moira greeted with a smile

Shades ears twitched under his hood causing it to move and reveal his ears, Moira saw and gasped quickly grabbing the Dark Frost couple, dragging them to her shop, slamming the door and locking it.

"Thank goodness it was me who found you! What are you doing here?!" Moira asked.

After a couple minutes of explaining what happened and unpacking the two inheritors went into the bedroom and laid down silently for a while to rest and think about their next course of action. after a While Shade and Frost went over what they collected.

one 44. magnum with 153 bullets, a plasma rifle with 358 ammo, two 10 mil sub-machine guns with 547 bullets, and some more throwing knifes and arrows, along with 5000 didn't have much time to grab anything so they just grabbed the nearest things and a sack of caps.

Satisfied with what they had they sat back down on the bed and Frost leaned into Shade as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she quickly fell asleep. Moira was watching from the door way with a small smile on her face and wondered, ' _Who would ever want to hurt those two when they're so cute.'_ She heard a ding at the front entrance and walked over to be met by two people. One with a bunny in his arms and a cat in his hood.

One was a tall man in power armor with a large mini-gun on his back. Through a hole in one of the eyes in the power armor their was a hazel eye that wondered the room.

The second one was just as tall and a cat inheritor with dark brown hair and his tail and ears had a little bit of red on the tips. He was wearing a long black coat with fur inside the hood, he also had a black and white cat mask with the yin-yang color pattern, The right side black with a white eye and half mouth, while the left was white with a black eye and half the had a sword on his back with the inscription X.X on the handle. He was also the one with the animals.

"How may I help you?" Moira asked slightly intimidated.

"We were wondering if you had any ammo for my weapon" Asked the man in power Armour with a kind voice as the other stayed silent.

"I'll see if I have any." Moira said ducking behind the counter.

Shade had walked in and saw the two men standing a waiting patiently but the one in the armor turned to look at Shade and stared for a bit before whispering to the masked one.

"Hey X That's the guy from the poster." He whispered pointing at Shade.

"Please d-don't do what I think y-your going to do." The masked one Whispered almost inaudibly obviously shy.

Shade looked in horror as the armored man pulled out his mini-gun and held it in one hand and held a hunting shotgun in the other and pointed them right at him as the other one stomped on the ground causing ice to surround him and the door as he ran outside.

"Look I really don't want to hurt you so if you come calmly I can collect my caps, even if my friend is against this."Said the armored man with a focused look in his eye.

Shade was less worried about him and more interested in the masked one that summoned the ice.

"You don't have to do this." Shade said trying to talk his way out of getting captured.

Shade knew that he can't dodge a weapon with a high rate of fire so fighting was out of the option and the power armor the man was wearing was highly reinforced so his claws and swords would be useless. How ever his charisma was terrible so he had a slim chance of getting out of this alive. Frost walked in drowsily and shot the man in the chest with a blue beam that sent the man into the wall and shut off his power armor.

"What was that!" Shade Shouted.

"An EMP beam. I made one out of spare parts I collected. Now I am going back to bed." Frost said as She walked Back into the bedroom.

Shade jumped out of a near by window and landed on the ground below, he looked up to see the masked man turn and run, FAST. Shade took off after him and chased him through the water around the nuke, suddenly a large ball of wind appeared under the masked figure and sent him flying up over the wall off megaton but Shade used his own power to blast up over and the blast down on top of the masked figure ending the Chase as fast as it started.

The two men where in Moira's shop one tied up and the other trapped in shut off power armor. The masked one's hair covered the front of his mask as it did when he first arrived but messed up due to his unconsciousness.

"So, who do you think they are?" Shade asked.

"I don't know maybe they where sent by the men who destroyed Silver Tail." Frost said as the masked one stirred and woke up.

"Ow... my head hurts." Groaned the masked inheritor as his tail and ears twitched .

"Well looks like one is awake." Frost Said getting a closer look at the inheritor.

"Who are you." Shade said bluntly.

"X." The man in power armor said.

"I didn't ask you.: Shade said.

"And I don't care." The man said.

"Don't Saber. I want to leave a-alive so I can take care of m-my animals." The X whispered sounding on the verge of tears.

"Why is he so scared?" Frost asked concerned.

"He's fresh out of a vault. Only been in the wasteland one day." Saber said.

"Oh man... I feel kind of bad now. But I do have a question... How can you do the things with the ice and stuff?" Shade asked.

"Oh... I grew up in a vault that was for inheritors . I-It taught us about the history and abilities of them and it was only peaceful down there so I'm not used to all the violence. I will kill though but not very often or at all if possible. And how I can use powers is because my parents could. When Inheritors were created some were given powers through DNA modification and if you are incredibly lucky you were born with two like me but it's incredible rare." X explained.

"You have two? What are they?" Frost asked interested in it all.

Elemental exploitation and true sight... Elemental a-allows me to use elemental powers. True sight l-let's me see when people lie to me and see emotion, and it also allows me to communicate with animals but I don't know what that has to do with sight." X explained.

As Shade was about to ask another question Moira walked in with the rabbit and cat X was carrying in cages.

"These two might make a good supper." Moira said

suddenly the ropes around X fell apart and he was in front of Moira with his sword against her throat and his off hand engulfed in flame. The sword was a large Japaneses Katana with symbols going down the blade. Moira gently set down the animals and backed away. X swung his sword at his feet cutting the cages in half, freeing the animals causing them to run up to X. He crouched and put his arm on the ground so the cat and rabbit climbed his arm into his hood.

"Mind getting me out of this broken piece of junk?" Saber said.

X walked over and swung his sword down and to the side twice cutting a square in the power armor. Saber climbed out and stood up. he had light brown hair and hard hazel eyes. He was very tall and muscular with slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a light leather jacket with metal shoulder pads and a chest pad that covered his stomach with blue jeans and darkened eye glasses.

"Thanks." Saber said.

"No problem." X said putting his mask on the side of his head.

X had pale skin with calm, kind and fearful brown cat eyes.

Both of the boys were young teenagers at the age of fourteen.

A couple of minutes later Saber had grabbed a rifle out of the back of his power armor with the words "Rat slayer" on the butt of the gun and a .357 revolver. X had convinced everyone to calm down and have a non-heated talk. Do to his shyness he wasn't very charismatic but the rest of them found him to be cute so they listened much to X's relief.

"So you said something about a vault with inheritors. Can you explain more about that." Shade asked while cautiously eyeing Saber.

"sure. So basically vaults were made to protect people from the fallout but also to experiment with social, physical, and mental features of people by putting them in different situations. Mine was a combination of human and inheritor inhabitants. Lets just say it didn't end well due to discrimination. However the books and logs they had were made to explain everything about inheritors but when the vault fell all the books were burned and the terminals were destroyed so the only way to learn anything about us is to find one of the four labs that created us." X said.

"okay so what happened to your vault?" Shade asked.

"To sum it up. Discrimination, Retaliation, then Destruction. I barley made it out alive." X said with a small smile.

Shade noticed a glint in his eye as he said that but ignored it. Shade then thought of one question that was itching at the back of his mind

"How old are you two?"

"thirteen." They bounty hunters said in unison.

...

...

...

"How the fuck are you thirteen and taller than me?! How tall are you anyways?!" Shade asked in annoyance.

"I'm 6'1 and Saber's 6 foot." X said casually.

"Oh come on I'm fifteen and 5'9." Shade complained.

Frost sat back and watched as the two cat inheritors had a one sided argument finding she enjoyed having the two strangers around. or X at least.

Saber was asleep on a chair in the main-room holding his rat-slayer at his side mumbling in his sleep. Shade and Frost were in their bed cuddling and enjoying their time alone. And X was sitting in a corner on a large soft blanket on top of a pile of pillows petting his animals with his mask on looking out a window at the town, thinking of his future and what would happen next. He had trouble falling asleep most night do to insomnia but tonight he fell asleep quick do to the events this morning. He laid down and had one last thought before falling into the endless black pit of sleep. ' _I'm glad i could find some form of family.'_ And with that he fell asleep until the new morning sun arose.

 **Hoooooooly Crap it has been a while since I have written something and I absolute missed every second of it. BUT it was worth it in the end.**

 **sorry for the huger wait but I have my reason, one being I started a knew story on FictionPress called "nekos upon the infected" so if you want I would like if you go check it out but if you don't that is totally fine with me. I just want you to know I will be splitting me time between the two and my school work cause 8th grade is absolutly fucking annoying at my school cause we do second year high-school math which is my worst subject but I still remain an A-B student. Woop. So yeah please review more cause I would like to know where i am messing up and that you like or dislike my work and I want to know your opinion on the story.**

 **Oh yeah and the second reason is that life suck dong right now and I couldn't think, remember, sleep, and sometimes not even be able to speak I had so much crappy stuff going on so if you do write a review please sugar coat it if it is disliking of my story cause I have enough probs as is.**

 **So that is all and I will see you next chapter. meow nyan nya and other cat noises. =3**

 **(fiction press story) s/3262905/1/Nekos-upon-the-infected**


	12. Chapter 12 the backstory

Sun light flowed into the window illuminating the metal floor next to the bed where Shade and Frost lay asleep in each others arms. In the main room X and Saber were going through the gear they had collected and organized it between the two of them. X had scraped the power armor and used it to re-enforce his own under his coat. The little rabbit and cat lay on the ground near X and watch them as they move around organizing things.

A large clang rang out and awoke shade from his less than pleasant dream. He wiggled his way out of Frosts grip and gave her a small peck on her forehead as he walked out of the small room into the main area of the shop. X held a hammer over his head and brought it down onto a small bullet. The hammer knocked the top off and the gun powder inside spilled out. X collected it in a small satchel and gave the casing to saber.

"What are you doing." Shade asked groggily.

"Gathering the gun powder from ammo we have no use for to make other types of bullets." Saber answered.

Shade sighed and walked over to his scarf he set on the table and wrapped it around his neck. He walked out of the room with his ears drooped and his tail dragging along the floor as he made his way to bed. Shade plopped down onto the hard mattress and wrapped his arms around Frost letting out a small purr as he drifted off to sleep.

 **3 HOURS LATER.**

Shade sniffed the air and smelled smoke flowing into the bedroom and sat there with his eyes closed for a few moments before his eyes shot open. He ran into the main room to see X sitting on the counter, eyes closed in concentration as a small ball of flame hovered in between his hands. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and he began clenching his teeth together as the ball of flame began to flicker. His eyes shot open and he let out a large gasp as the flame disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Shade asked as his adrenaline died down.

"That technique is how I learn how to control different elements. The only two I know so far are ice and wind and now I'm trying to learn how to control fire so I can use it's ability's." X said in between breaths.

"Cool." Shade said completely confused.

 **4 HOURS LATER**

Shade, Frost, X,, and Saber all walked along the dirty, destroyed road that lead to the city of Washington D.C.

"So. Tell me again why I decided to come with you guys?" Saber asked Shade and Frost.

"Because X convinced you to." Shade said bluntly.

"And why did he do that?" Saber asked again a little more loudly.

"How should we know? Ask him." Frost said messing with one of her plasma defenders.

Saber walked a little slower till he was next to X who was walking a small distance behind the other two inheritors.

"Why are we traveling with those two again?" Saber asked quietly.

Saber had a lot of patience with X unlike with everybody else he talked to. He usually would try to avoid small talk and get right to business which usually involved shooting someone.

"because I have good feeling about them" X said calmly.

"You never really stutter around me do you?" Saber said changing the subject knowing he would not get any other answer.

"That's because I've known you for quite a long time and have gotten comfortable around you." X stated in a nearly monotone voice.

"Yeah and speaking of which when are you gonna tell them about that." Saber whispered.

"At some point I suppose. I never really thought about that." X said looking up at the afternoon sky thoughtfully.

"What do you think about so much? you're always so distracted and off in you're own world." Saber asked while looking in the same direction as X trying to see if there was anything up in the clouds.

" Oh you know... Stuff." X said

"That's what you always say!" Saber yelled Raising his arms in the air.

"What are you two yelling about?" Frost asked turning around to look at the two.

"N-nothing important." X said quietly facing his head towards the ground.

'And there you go again getting scared by someone just looking at you. Some things never change' Saber thought while letting out a sigh. X, Shade and Frost all got into conversation and stopped walking. Saber decided to take a seat on a near by barrel and think of old times with X.

 **5 Years into Sabers past**

"Happy birthday X!" All the vault inhabitants yelled to a small Cat inheritor with a small, white baby rabbit on his a right arm and black kitten on his left. he had big curious eyes and long dark brown hair, his tail stood strait up and his ears were perked up.

"T-thanks." X whispered to everyone.

a young boy named Saber Graves with short light brown hair and exited eyes walked over to X.

"Happy birthday X." The Saber said happily.

"Thanks Saber." X said quietly.

"So you excited that everyone got you something? Everyone is SUPER happy that your old enough to get your pit-boy." Saber said with a huge smile.

"Everyone... Thinking about...Me..." X was practically paralyzed with fear at the thought of everyone focused one him.

"You still scared of a few looks every now and than you bid coward?" Saber asked patting X on the back.

"Yeah. Still scared." X said begging to calm down.

"Eh don't worry if any punk messes with ya I'll send them to the infurmery. Saber said with a cocky grin.

"Heh heh ya sure. Thanks." X said with a small smile.

"No problem. now let's go enjoy your party." Saber said dragging X by the sleeve.

 **4 year's later**

An alarm was blaring threw the halls as two b14 year old boys ran threw towards the main exit of the vault.

"Come on let's go X!" Saber said Dragging him by his sleeve.

Saber was stopped by a slight tug. He turned around to see X looking away from him.

"I can't." X whispered.

"What?" Saber said in shock.

"I said I can't!" X suddenly screamed yanking his arm away from Saber, His eye's had tear running from them.

"Why?" Saber asked in a rushed voice.

"Because I'm weak. I can't move if people look at me. I can barley squeak out words in a conversation. I can't fight, I can't shoot. And I can't leave." X said now crying.

"B-But X. You have to come with me they'll kill you sooner or later!" Saber screamed his eyes forming tears.

"And if they try I'll become strong and join you but right now I will only get you and me killed. So just go... Please." X said as he walked over and entered a code that opened the large gear door.

Saber nodded as he ran out into the wasteland leaving X behind.

 **1 year later**

Saber was in full power armor with a mini-gun on his back as he walked along a road that lead to an rob-co factory that was suppose to have his next target in it. As he approached the door he grabbed his mini-gun and kicked it down. He walked into a dimly lit area and looked around the room. He was about to walk into another room when a can fell from some scaffolding high above. he looked up and started firing a hail of bullets into the scaffolding. It started to fall from taking to much damage to support it's weight. It hit the ground with a bang.

Seeing nothing Saber tuned around to see the tip of a sword in front of him a few centimeters away from his visor.

"Helmet off. Now." The figure said in a slow intimidating voice.

Saber slowly reached up and took of the helmet and got a good look at his target.

He was tall with Dark brown hair, pale skin, and was a cat inheritor. He wore a long black jacket with a small yin-yang symbol on one shoulder and had a black and white cat mask. He also had a small White rabbit in his hood And a small Black cat on his shoulder.

"Saber?" The figure asked.

"Yeah." Saber replied with a low voice.

Suddenly the figure reached behind his head and with a click his mask came of to reveal X.

"No way." Saber whispered before he grabbed X in a big hug.

"I Thought I would never see you again! Saber said still not releasing X.

After a few seconds he dropped X who landed silently.

"It really is a good day after all. But why did you shoot at me?" X asked slightly annoyed at his best friend.

"One I didn't know it was you and two I was paid to kill a target who was supposed to be here. But in other news what are you doing here and why do you have your dads gear?" Saber asked.

" You may want to sit down." X said sadly.

 **Present day**

"Hey. Glasses. Wake up Saber." Shade said while snapping his figures.

"I'm up scarfy."

"As much as I appreciate the jokes asshole we've got company." Shade stated pulling out his revolver and one sword.

Saber looked down the road to see a large group of raiders headed towards them and grabbed his ratslayer and took aim. X pulled out his katana in his right hand and had freezing cold air radiating from his off hand. Frost grabbed her two plasma defenders and targeted the weaker ones of the group.

"Okay guys get ready." Shade said raising his gun.

X raised his hand toward the group of raiders while saber started to put pressure on his trigger.

"Fire!" Shade shouted firing his revolver into the group nailing one of the raiders in the neck.

Saber fired ratslayer into a heavily armed raiders head. X took a deep breath as a hail of small ice-cycles pelted the group of raiders severely injuring exposed limbs. Frost fired two shots reducing two raiders to piles of goo. the two raiders left charged the group with bumper-swords. X and Shade ran at them holding their swords of to their side keeping them selves low. Shade ducked under one raiders swing and got behind him, spinning he sliced the raiders head clean off. The other raider swung at X but he blocked the attack and kicked the raider in the gut, winding him he jabbed his katana down through the raiders back and into the ground. X pulled his sword out of the corpse quickly and stepped back to avoid getting blood on him.

"Okay that was easier than I thought it would be." Frost said.

"X what did you do?" Shade asked pointing to one raiders body impaled by several ice cycles.

"As I said before I can control some elements but I only know wind an Ice, The two easiest. And even then just that one attack took a lot of energy." X said rubbing the frost off of his glove.

" Okay so now that that's out of the way shouldn't we be on OUR way?" Saber said pointing towards the large city.

"Sabers right. It's almost nighttime and I don't want to be out when it's too dark with this large of a group. I know a place to stay on the outskirts of the city." Shade said beginning to walk down the road once more.

The rest of the group followed for a Shade down the trail.

After about and hour of walking the group were just outside the city and Shade had led them off the trail towards a small shack next to a destroyed building.

"Right there the shack just up ahead. That's one of my resting point's I found when I was on a scavenging mission." Shade said slightly lowering his head.

The group entered the building. The inside of the shack was pretty normal with a few posters here and there and some carpeting to cover the rotten wood floor. It had a couch, two chairs, a double bed, a sleeping bag, and a small cabinet with some random parts and electronics.

"I didn't set this place up for long term encampment but it will do for now." Shade said with a smile looking around.

"Well I don't know about you but I need some sleep. All the walking plus the shard barrage wore me out. I'll take the sleeping bag over to a corner along with my amount of blankets and pillows." X said with his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah I think I'll hit the rack to. I'll take the couch since you two would obviously want the bed." Saber said as he fell onto the couch and pulled his hat over his face.

"We better get some sleep as well Shade." Frost said yawning and lightly tugging Shades arm.

Shade hummed in agreement and lied down next to Frost and wrapped his arms around her. The two drifted off to sleep along with the other two and enjoyed the comfort of safety.

 **Okay so I have some explaining to do. First off I planned to do this a long time ago but had no time to do it. Second I have been having anxiety attacks and raised stress levels so I wasn't feeling up to writing for a while, And third I was also Writing two other stories on FictionPress so I have been writing a little bit just not this story. And I probably have a lot of punctuation and grammar mistakes but that is normal for me. That is about all I have to say so please review and I will see you next chapter. =3**


End file.
